This invention relates to a group of novel polyoxyalkylene polymeric compounds having superior antistatic properties, and more particularly to a method of forming such compounds and the use of a water solution of an effective amount of such compounds as fabric softeners.
The art of producing surface active agents is old and well-developed, and it is a well-recognized principle that all such compounds are relatively large molecules which contain both hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements. The essential hydrophobic element in the prior art surface active agents has always been a hydrocarbon radical, such as found in the long chain fatty acids and alcohols, or in the alkylaryl group of the popular alkylaryl-sulfonate type detergents. The hydrophilic element has frequently been a polyoxyethylene chain, such as found in nonylphenolethylene oxide condensation products.
Polyoxyalkylene compounds prepared in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,619 exhibit outstanding detergent and surface active properties. Numerous polyoxyalkylene triamine compounds are sold by BASF Wyandatte under the trademark "Tetronic" together with a number, such as 707, indicating percentage of ethylene oxide contained therein as well as an indication of the propylene oxide content thereof. Such polyoxyalkylene triamine compounds do not exhibit satisfactory antistatic properties since such compounds do not migrate to the fabric. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,884, there is disclosed the reaction of a polyoxyalkylene triamine with a dibasic acid or anhydride at 150.degree. C. for at least one hour to form water insoluble resins used as oil-in-water demulsifier.